Arranged Lies
by HeartLocke
Summary: Au:: Squall's parents have set him up with an arranged marriage, and he may have to go through it...that is unless he finds a girl who is well suited for him, and royal of course. So what does he do? He finds someone who is the complete opposite. M for Language, and suggestive themes. I HATE SUMMARIES - -. Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Final Fantasy 8.
1. Vigilante

Prince Squall threw his shirt on and slipped his pants on. He threw his cloak on his shoulders and slipped out the window. He had to make it back into his room before dawn or his mother would kill him for sneaking out again. He rode his horse griever into the stables and slowly crept into his room. He got to his door and slowly pushed them open.

"Safe" He said sliding to the floor his back pressed against the door.

"Safe from what exactly?" His mother said from the couch in his room. Queen Raine looked tired, and extremely aggravated to see her son walking into his room at such a late hour.

He groaned and made his way over to sit beside her.

"Welcome back. I hope you enjoyed your whore."

"Mother..."

She held her hand up in silence. I have discussed marriage with your father and he agreed it was time for you to stop squandering yourself away, and settle down."

Squalls mouth dropped "Marriage?"

"Yes, I have found you a suitable bride from a neighboring kingdom, she shall be here in a few months to meet you."

"I don't want to be married."

She took his hand in hers. "You are the heir to the throne my son. It is your duty." She got up and walked to the door."Your father would like to speak to you this afternoon. There seems to be a problem with the trade routes again." She said with a sigh.

"Bandits?"

"Allow him to explain. He seemed very upset over the matter." She said as she quietly walked out of the room.

Squall's hand went to his forehead. He sighed and shrugged out of his cloak, slipped off his boots and threw himself on the bed. He would speak to his father in the afternoon, for now he needed rest.

* * *

Squall entered the kings meeting hall. His father was sitting at the table with his cousin Seifer, and his best friend Zell.

"Laguna" Squall gave a slight bow.

"Sit" Laguna motioned to a chair beside his own. "We have much to discuss."

"I hope this forced marriage is first on the list." He said taking the seat.

"Yes, that...Your mother thinks it's time you settled."

"Some girl I've never met?"

"Got caught sneaking out again, huh Puberty Boy?" Seifer said with a smirk

Squall promptly ignored him, and looked to his father for an answer.

"I'll make a deal with you. If you can find a suitable girl for yourself by the time it's your arranged wedding day I will call it off, if not you will go through with the marriage, you will however still court the chosen girl for now."

"Done."

"Now, the real order of business." Laguna placed his elbows on the table. "Groups of bandits have been raiding our trade caravans. One of the merchants informed me that a rogue has been fending off the bandits."

"I'm not seeing the issue here. Free protection over our caravans." Zell asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We cannot just have some vigilante roaming the lands without our consent, besides he also takes little from us."

"So what exactly are you asking us to do?" Seifer said leaning back on the chair with his feet on the table.

"Bring me this person, alive."

"So you summoned us all here to catch some vigilante?" Squall asked with his hand on his forehead.

"Precisely. I want to know how much he is taking from our caravans, and not have him just running rampant in our woods unchecked."

"Just kill 'em then" Zell said apathetically.

"Don't insult me. I won't kill without good reason." Laguna said with a shake of his head.

"So we just go out and bring the rogue back?" Seifer asked.

"Yes."

"Good. This should be simple" Squall said getting up from his seat. "We'll be back before nightfall then."

"Squall...be careful please."

"Whatever" Squall said walking out of the room. The last thing he wanted to do today was hunt some rogue.'

"Seifer..." Laguna said looking at his nephew.

"No need to say the words uncle...I'll watch him" Seifer said with a bow before following after his cousin. Zell gave Laguna a winning smile before running out after his two friends.

* * *

Squall knew Laguna was a fair and just king. He was more of a peacemaker more than a fighter, but when it came down to business of his kingdom he was dead serious. He was not a king you could cross and get away with. He had taken his mother's maiden name of Leonhart instead of Loire. He didn't want people to think mighty of him just because he held the same last name as the king. He wanted to build his own respect.

The three men rode along with the next trade caravan heading towards a nearby town. Laguna helped many of the surrounding villages by selling cheap goods to them. Higher quality goods could only be found near the capital. He also sent them military aid whenever they needed it.

Squall, Zell, and Seifer accompanied the caravan as it was traveling through the woods. So far there were no disturbances. When they noticed it had become a little too quiet, Squall had signaled the other two men to be ready for anything.

After a few moments of complete silence, an arrow hit the caravan cart, just missing the driver. A group of ten bandits came running out of the woods.

"PROTECT THE CARAVAN!" Squall shouted at his two friends and quickly led Griever closer to the caravan. He was dealing with five of the bandits on his side, while the other five were battling Seifer and Zell.

He kicked one of the bandits in the face. He drew his sword, and knocked two other men to the ground. Somehow one had gotten on top of the caravan and tackled Squall off of his horse. He quickly got up and noticed he was surrounded by five of the bandits. He quickly parried a blow from one bandit and punched him down.

An eleventh bandit showed up and ordered his men to raid the caravan and he wanted to deal with Squall himself. The leader bandit made his way over to Squall as his lackeys went to follow his orders.

CLANG CLANG CLANG. Their swords met each other with incredible force. A punch followed one of the swings of the bandits sword, hitting Squall square in the face. Squall quickly recovered and blocked another blow. He knew he could win this battle, as his foot work was far better than his opponent's. He used his speed to his advantage and quickly sent his sword flying at the bandit again and again, until he saw an opening and knocked the sword out of the bandit's hands. He swung his leg out and knocked the bandit over. Squall pointed his sword at the leader's throat.

The bandit smiled a toothless grin at him, and Squall heard an arrow soar past him. He looked behind him to see who it had hit. It hit the man behind him who had his sword over Squall's head ready to strike. He looked towards the back, into the forest and saw a hooded figure standing in a nearby tree with a bow drawn, with another arrow ready to be let loose. He heard another arrow soar past him, and hit another bandit in front of him. The hooded figure was then charged by another bandit who he quickly dodged and drew a dagger from his thigh. The bandit licked his lips again as he charged, but the cloaked vigilante was too fast and planted his dagger in the man's belly.

The bandit leader used this as a distraction and threw a dagger from his boot at Squall's shoulder. He kicked out Squall's legs, and Squall fell to the floor. Squall gasped in pain and the bandit leader rose to his feet, with another dagger ready to strike. He smiled his toothless grin again as he raised his arm to finish Squall off. Seifer who was still locked in combat with one of the bandits, turned and his eyes went wide at what he was witnessing.

The dagger was coming down on Squall, and he thought he was done for. Within a flash, a large wolf charged out from the forest and tackled the bandit leader. It growled it's large teeth in his face.

"It's...IT'S THE DIRE WOLF! GET WHAT YOU CAN AND RUN!" He said as one of his lackeys tackled the dire wolf off of him. The bandit leader quickly got up and ran into the woods. One other bandit who had stolen a bag of coins from the caravan was sprinting off into the woods. Squall quickly mounted Griever and followed after him. The man had made good distance, but Squall was gaining on him. An arrow flew past him and hit the man in the back. He looked to see the rogue to the left riding on the dire wolf's back. The rogue made it over to where the dead bandit lay, snatched up the coin bag and kept running.

*Oh no you don't* Squall thought. "YA!" He kicked Griever forward. He caught up to the side of the rogue riding on the dire wolf. His big black horse was the fastest in the kingdom. He would be damned if he couldn't catch up to this dire wolf. He quickly jumped from his horse on to the rogue tackling him to the ground. They hit the forest floor hard, and this rogue was much smaller than he would have thought. He opened his eyes to a pair of beautiful light green and brown ones, that knocked the wind out of him. Time seemed to freeze as his eyes searched her own. The vigilante was a girl who had her mouth covered with a mask. Before he knew what was happening the dire wolf tackled him off of the girl and he now lay flat on his back with an a large angry beast pinning him down. Griever nay in fear as his master was being held down.

"Fen! STOP!" The girl called out. She had ran over to the big wolf and held its face.

The wolf whimpered and got off of Squall. She patted the wolf on the head and it licked her hand.

Squall sat up and got a good look at the girl standing before him. She was a very petite girl, approximately a head shorter than him. Her hood had fallen off to reveal long chocolate brown hair, which was parted, some of it was tied and the rest was let loose. Her mask had fallen to reveal plush pink lips and tanned skin.

She turned to him and offered him a hand to help him up. He ignored it and got up without her help. "I don't accept help from thieves."

She shrugged. "Suit yourself." She turned to continue on her way when he grabbed her wrist. She turn around to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"I'm taking you-" Squall all of a sudden started to feel very dizzy. His vision was blurring.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked him, with a furrowed brow. He had his hand on his forehead.

"I'm taking you in" He said tugged on her hand.

"You don't look so good. Your paling let me-"

The last thing he saw was her concerned eyes, before he felt himself falling forward. His vision went black.


	2. Cabin in the Woods

Squall opened his eyes. He was laying on his back, his head still felt very dizzy. He tried to sit up but when he did he felt nauseas. He looked around the room and saw the girl sitting up with her face in the wolfs back, asleep. It was in the dead of night, it was dark out and everything was quiet. He noticed that his torso was naked and he remembered being wounded on his shoulder. He looked and saw it was bandaged. A cooling sensation was coming from it. His vision began to blur again and he felt his mind telling him to go back to sleep.

The next time he opened his eyes, sunlight was coming through the window on the wall to his left. He sat up and his head was giving him slight pain. He realized he was in a bed, covered by a light blanket. It was a twin size bed, next to a wall. He was in a small cottage with wooden floors. There was a small table to his left with two seats and a full kitchen behind it. There was another door to the right of the tables, which Squall presumed to be the bathroom. It was a simple place, with a single chest at the foot of the bed, probably containing her personal things. He got up and put his feet on the ground. He threw on his shirt which had been resting on one of the chairs. Squall walked through the door, and into the warm sun. It must have been about midday.

He had no idea where he was but that girl must have taken care of him. He saw the wolf from earlier sunbathing near the fence to the right. The wolf lifted his head up as he approached but did nothing. Farther into the field he saw the girl with Griever. He quickly jumped the fence, he had to tell her that his horse didn't like people and would snap at her or kick her down.

He was running towards her, but slowed his pace when he saw her petting his nose, much to his amazement. Her hair was tied up in a high pony tail, with bangs coming out on the left side.

"You like apples, don't you?" She said hugging his face while he was munching on the treat. She was snuggling him close and the horse neighed in delight. She was wearing a short tunic that stopped just below her butt, cloth leggings that reached to her thighs, and loose boots that stopped just above her knees.

For all the years he has owned Griever, the beast never liked anyone other than Squall himself. But here was this girl freely snuggling him like he was the most friendly animal in the world. She was simply beautiful, as she stood there kissing the horses face, who in turn nuzzled her. The horse pointed her in the direction that Squall was standing in. She turned around with a smiling face. Griever gently pushed her in his direction.

"Hey! How are you feeling?" She asked him with a smile.

"Light Headed...and dizzy...What happened to me?" He said putting his hand to his forehead.

"The dagger that hit you had poison on it. You've been out for about two days."

"Two days?!"

"Yeah. You were really sick."

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit" He said pacing back and forth.

"What's wrong?" She said with furrowed brows.

"I was supposed to be back home two days ago. I have to go." He said approaching his horse.

"Did you have a curfew or something?"

*Was she honestly that slow? She didn't figure out I was a prince?* Squall rolled his eyes "Sort of" He tried to pet his horse, but it side-stepped him. "What's wrong with you?"

The horse nuzzled the back of the girl's head. She smiled and turned to horse "You don't want to go home with your daddy?" She said hugging his face again.

"Stop it you're spoiling him."

"Animals need to be spoiled once in a while." The horse snorted in agreement. She laughed while the horse nuzzled her cheek.

"Come one Griev. We have to go." He said approaching him with his hand outstretched.

The horse backed away from him, and ran farther out into the field. "Why don't you leave another day" The girl said turning to him. "My name is Ashe." She said with her head cocked and a large smile.

"Squall."

"I feel like I've heard that name before." She said with her finger on her chin. The wolf came bounding over to her and put his snout in her hand. "Fenrir! You're hungry aren't you." She said kneeling and petting the wolf. "You want fish tonight?" The wolf barked in agreement.

"Alright. Want to join us?" She said turning back to look at Squall.

He sighed and shrugged "Don't have too much of a choice do I?" He said following them. "What about Griever?"

"He'll be fine here. He won't go anywhere. When's the last time you let him graze?" She said looking at him

"Uhh..." Squall couldn't remember. He had never thought to let him graze, and it had been a long time. "I can't remember."

"That's not good!" She ran ahead of him "Now come on before it gets too dark!"

* * *

It was nightfall, and Squall had spent the afternoon being "taught" how to fish. He had never had the privilege of doing so, but he found it to pretty calming. That is until Fenrir had "accidently" knocked him over into the water when he had caught his own fish. He had went into the river face first, and came up soak and wet. Ashe had fully taken this opportunity to laugh at him as he stood in the river with a small minnow stuck in his hair, which was flapping around from being out of the water. She had however made a delicious vegetable stew to go along with the barbecued fish they caught. He wasn't used to eating anything outside of the castles kitchens, he was surprised to find that he particular enjoyed the food she prepared. After they had eaten she wanted to change his bandage.

"Take your shirt off."

"What for?"

"Let me change your bandage."

"I can do it."

She rolled her eyes "Shut up and just let me do it." She said gathering bandages, and some sort of ointment from her cabinet. "I can do it better. Now take your shirt off."

He sighed and did as he was told. His bandage had been soiled, and it was beginning to itch. Her eyes roamed his chiseled upper body. He raised his eyebrow at her, and she looked away with a blush rising to her face. Her slender fingers went straight to work unbinding his shoulder. Her fingers were soft as the brushed over his skin as the last piece of bandage fell away. Her touch sent shivers down his spine, and he found himself staring at her. She made eye contact with him and he quickly looked away. When the bandage was removed, he was surprised to see that his cut had been healing extremely fast. Normally, a wound like this would still be infected and open, but it had already scabbed.

"Wow." He said touching the wound. "It's healing fast."

"Don't touch it." She said slapping his hand away. She opened the salve and put her finger in it gathering a generous amount.

"What is that?" He asked as he felt a cool sensation touch his skin. It was soothing and felt amazing on his scab. He didn't know if it was the salve that was making his skin tingle or the fact that her fingers were rubbing it gently.

"It's a salve." She said closing the lid and grabbing the bandage.

"From where?"

"Stuff from the forest." She said wrapping the bandage.

"You made it?"

"Yes. Do you normally ask this many questions?" She answered tying the bandage.

"Actually no...This is the first time I've probably talked so much."

"Ah. There all done." She said putting her hands on her hips. "How do you feel?"

"It feels good." He said throwing on his shirt, much to her disappoint.

"That's good."

"Hey...uh...thanks..." He said rubbing his neck. "For everything."

She smiled at him. "No problem."

* * *

She told him she was going for a run with Fenrir, and she would be back later. So he took the liberty of taking Griever for a run also. He had never been this far in the forest and he realized even if he did want to leave, he wouldn't know which way to go. He came upon large lake in the middle of the clearing. He dismounted Griever and pat him on his side. This was really a beautiful clearing. The pale moonlight casted a beautiful florescent glow on the lake. He had never seen anything so mesmerizing. The cool breeze touched his face. It was then he noticed a figure in the very middle of the lake. He looked closer and noticed it was Ashe's bare back facing him, her long hair pushed to the side of her. Her lower back was submerged in water hiding her bottom.

She was bathing in the moonlit lake. She turned her face to the side and yelled out "Squall...if you're going to just stare you might as well just join me."

He jumped in panic. *How did she hear me?* "Uh...no that's..."

She submerged herself in water and swam over to where he was. She kept her head above water and the rest of her body hidden. "No need to be shy." She said with a sultry smile.

He smirked. "You're quite bold, aren't you?"

She laughed. "Suit yourself." She said sticking her tongue out at him and swam away.

His horse nudged him in the shoulder, implying he wanted Squall to join her. Squall turned around and patted his horse on the head. "Not happening." Griever grunted in disagreement and went to sit by Fenrir who had been lounging under a nearby tree. Squall decided to join them and leaned against the tree, and closed his eyes, before he knew it he had dozed off. He was awakened by a guitar strum. Ashe was sitting in front of him, with her back leaned against Griever's side, and Fenrir under her elbow. She wore a white cloth robe, which exposed plenty of long endless legs which were spread about before her. Her hair was in a lose braid on her right, with a white lily poking out of the side. He got up and approached her taking a seat to the left of her. Her eyes were closed as she strum, as if she were in a place of bliss.

"You play well. It's surprising."

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Finally awake are we?"

"Are you a musician?"

"No, Just something I picked up while traveling."

"Cook well, good with animals, plays guitar... What else are you good at?"

"Why don't you find out?" She said, giving him a suggestive grin.

He gave her a boyish grin, and stretched his arms out resting them on Grievers back. "What are you doing in the middle of the forest?"

She put her guitar down. "I got tired of being home." Her voiced contained a hint of sadness. "My mother died a year ago, and my dad just...I don't know, was trying to force me into doing things I just didn't want. I know I'm going to have to go back eventually, I can't just leave my younger sister with him."

"Ah, so you have a sister."

"Yeah. He might try to marry her off while I'm gone." She said with a sad laugh. "I promised to always protect her and look at where I am now. Running away from my responsibility."

Squall let his arm slip to her shoulders to comfort her and immediately regret it. He felt a surge of electricity pass between them, and she must have felt it to, because she turned to look at him. He didn't know what it was, but he was drawn to her. The smell of wild flowers filled his senses, his fingers tingled where they rested on her arm. Before he knew it, his other hand crept to her face, and cupped her chin. He drew closer to her, his eyes never leaving her mouth, and he placed a quick soft kiss to her lips. Her heart skipped a beat for that moment where they touched.

He withdrew slightly, and released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "...Errr..." His hand that was on her chin flew to the back of his head where he was now scratching.

She smiled at his boyish awkwardness. "You're nervous! You're so cute!"

Squall felt a wave of heat rise to his face. "Whatever." He responded looking away. He still had his arm around her, pressing her into his own body. Her hand brushed back a stray bang that was in his face. A chill went up his spine, and he caught her hand before it went back to her lap. He pressed his mouth against hers again. His parents would love this, she was the exact opposite of what they wanted. But he didn't care, she was what he wanted, this crazy girl who lived in the woods.

He withdrew from her again, a rosy color dusted her cheeks, and she looked away shyly. "Whose shy now?" He asked with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, and leaned into his shoulder. "What were you doing out that day?"

"Which day?"

"The day you almost died."

"Uh...err...I was on a mission...from the king to protect his caravan."

"Ah...so you're a guard then."

"...Something like that."

"Sir. Squall" She said to herself with a giggle. "So Sir Squall do you have any siblings?"

"Nope, only child."

"I'm going to assume you're not married or committed or anything like that because of..." Her voice trailed off and a slight blush rose to her face.

"I think it's about time we headed back." He said getting up. Ashe followed suit. He patted Griever on the back. "Come on! It's time to go."

The horse got up, stretched and allowed Squall to mount him. Fenrir collected Ashe's things and put them in a knapsack, he left before them with the bag in his mouth. Squall offered his hand to Ashe which she took. She sat side saddle in front of him, his arms encircling her.

"You know how to ride side-saddle?" He raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Yeah, another thing I picked up."

"I heard only women of high-class learn that. You sure you won't fall?" *She's definitely hiding something.*

"You won't let me." She said with a grin.

He smirked at her, kissed her head, and led Griever into a trot. Her hand was clasped around the front of his shirt, and the other was playing with Griever's mane. Her hand on his chest sent shivers down his spine. Her lips, he wanted his pressed against hers again. He pressed a kiss to her temple, which caused her to turn in his direction. He put one hand behind her head and dipped his head down to join their mouths together. She nibbled on his lower lip, sending his mind into oblivion. She withdrew and gave him a devious smile as they arrived at the front of her house. He dismounted Griever and offered his arms up to her. She smiled and slowly slid down, her robe revealing a large amount of upper thigh. He ground his teeth together as her leg wrapped around his waist and slid down the rest of his body. She was teasing him again, he could tell from the grin on her face.

He unsaddled Griever while Ashe was again spoiling him with attention. The horse had grown very fond of her going so far to follow even after she had bode him good night. He was standing in the doorway waiting for her while she hugged and kissed the horse, before finally turning and meeting him at the door way. She smiled at him, and pat Fenrir on the head where he was sleeping on the rug. She had gone into the bathroom to change. He took a seat on the kitchen chair, sipping on a glass of water when he felt hands snake around his neck. Ashe was standing above him her faced pressed into his hair. He kissed her gentle hand.

"Come to bed with me." She said playing with his built chest.

He stopped stroking her hand. "What?"

"I don't see why we both can't sleep there. No harm right?" She asked innocently.

*Oh. To sleep* "Sure I guess that's fine."

She took his hand and led him to her small bed. She wore a pair of loose short pants, and a simple shirt. She collapsed onto the bed, and pulled him down with her. He never felt so comfortable sleeping in such a small bed.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Never been better." She said with a smile and entwined her arms around him.

He kissed her head. "Sleep well."


	3. First Lie

Squall was awakened by shouting outside. He looked around and saw that Ashe was no longer laying with him and Fenrir was nowhere in sight. He quickly threw on his clothes and ran outside.

"You are under arrest." Seifer said while another guard bound Ashe's wrist.

"I didn't do anything." Ashe responded on her knees. Her tunic and her leggings gracing the floor.

Fenrir was snarling at the guard who was holding his mistress. "Fenrir DO NOT DO ANYTHING" She called to the wolf.

"Is this not the Prince's horse?" He said holding Grievers reins in his hand. The horse was trying to resist, and go over to the girl on the floor.

"Seifer!" Squall called making his way over to him. "What's going on?"

"I'm arresting this treacherous snake. She's wanted by your father for treason."

"Treason?! What treason?"

"Kidnap of the Prince."

"Prince? You're a prince?" She looked at him with anger. "And I didn't kidnap anyone, you moron!" She said, turning to Seifer.

"BOW TO ROYALTY SCUM!" The guard behind her put his foot on her back and pressed her to the floor.

She groaned in pain "Get your fucking foot off me, you ogre!" The wolf sprang forward. "FENRIR! GO INSIDE!" The wolf slowly backed away to the entrance. He refused to go inside, and instead stood there growling and watching.

"Stop this!" Squall said.

"We are under orders to bring her in alive remember?"

"You don't have to treat her like this."

"Put her on you horse." Seifer called to the guard.

"Sir." He said saluting, and he picked the girl up over his shoulder.

"Seifer, seriously that's not necessary. You can just ask her, and she'll come."

"Your father has been worried sick about you for three days."

"That's no surprise. That man is insufferable."

"Let's go. He's not happy." Seifer handed Griever, and mounted his own horse.

Squall mounted Griever, and yelled to the wolf. "She'll be back. I swear it."

The dog howled in response, and remained sitting in the doorway of the house.

The group rode in silence. Ashe refused to look at Squall throughout the trip. He felt bad he lied to her, and even worse that she was in this situation. He was supposed to be bringing her to his father to talk about trade routes, not about kidnap. They got to the castle and the guard was roughly dragging Ashe behind him.

They enter the kings hall, Squall bowed to his Laguna.

"Laguna."

"SON! OH MY GOD I WAS SO WORRIED!" Laguna had gotten out of his seat to embrace him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Squall responded swatting his father away.

"This is the reason he was away! This snake was holding him hostage." The guard kicked Ashe to the floor in front of Laguna.

"Does it look like he was in captivity?" She said glaring at the guard who back handed her.

"Hit her like that again and I will personally execute you myself." Squall said seething with anger at the guard.

"You are dismissed!" Laguna called to the guard who saluted and quickly left the room.

"I can explain this" Squall said turning to his father "A poison blade hit me, and she nursed me back to health. She didn't kidnap me." He opened his shirt to show him the bandage she had wrapped around him.

"Oh my!" His mother said getting up from her seat, and inspecting his wound. "Well it looks very well cared for." She approached the girl who had her head down, and leaded down before. She took her chin in her hands and examined her cheek, where she had been hit. "Untie her, Seifer"

Seifer quickly bowed and let the girl's wrists go. Raine quickly examined them noticing red circles from being bound so tightly. "My dear forgive me for the way you've been treated."

"It was a misunderstanding nothing more your highness."

"Seifer, take her to get cleaned up. Make sure she is not harmed."

"Your highness, that is not necessary. I do not wish to be of trouble to you."

"Nonsense." She said helping the girl to her feet. "My husband has much to discuss with you. I would rather have you feeling more comfortable."

"I can take her." Squall said.

"I wish to speak with you." Laguna said.

"As you wish."

"Let's go, girly." Seifer said calling out to her.

Ashe bowed to the king and queen before following Seifer out.

"Well I can see why you were in no rush to come home" Raine said taking her seat."She is quite stunning."

"Pardon?"

"Squall, son. You don't have to hide it. I can see you are quite taken with her."

Squall palmed his forehead "Mother."

Laguna cleared his throat. "Does she steal from us?"

He remembered her taking a coin purse, but he did not feel the need to mention. "I am not certain."

"Does she fight well?"

"From what I know she handles a bow and arrow pretty well, keen eyes and hearing." He remembered when she had heard him approach by the lake. He felt heat rise to him when he remember how he found her. He quickly shook the thoughts from his head. "She also seems to be very good with natural remedies. Look." He said un-bandaging himself and showing them the nearly healed cut.

"It's almost gone!" His mother said in amazement. "What did she use?"

"I'm not sure, some salve she made."

"She made?" Laguna asked.

Squall nodded his head and put his shirt back on. "She seems to be very resourceful."

"We could use someone like that here."

"We'll talk to her about it. Although I'm not sure how she would feel after the way she was treated."

"Also we are holding a masquerade ball in honor of your return in a few days time. Your betrothed will be here."

"What? I thought we had a deal!"

"Yes! And you said you would still meet her."

At that Seifer had reentered the room followed by a cleaned Ashe. Her hair was now braided down her back. Her clothes had been cleaned. The mark the guard had made on her face was apparent. A scrape from that started from the middle of her face, ending right before her nose, and her wrists still held a red hue. She still refused to even look in Squalls direction.

"Now that's better, but we'll have to get you something for your face" Raine smiled at Ashe.

"That's quite alright, Highness."

"Whats your name?"

"Ashe." She said giving a bow.

"Now then I heard you fight off bandits. That's quite impressive for a small girl, but I'm also concerned that you steal so I'll ask you once...do you steal from us?"

"Hardly, my lord. Your citizens are very kind and offer me coin for what I do. The only coins I have taken without consent is what the bandits have already stolen from you." She took out the bag of coin Squall had seen her take. "This is yours, and I was planning on returning it to you."

"Keep it, dear." Raine said. "For saving my son."

"I cannot accept payment for that."

"We insist." Laguna said with a smile. "Now I hear you make a fine salve. We could use that."

"The salve you speak of is nothing but crushed and boiled herbs. Nothing fit for treating real injuries.

"You are too modest." Laguna said with a frown. "We could really use your help as a castle medic. Even your bandage work is very well done. One of the best I'd ever seen."

"I...I would need time to think it over." She said looking at the floor. "Perhaps for now...I can make some salve for you."

"That sounds wonderful!" Laguna said clapping his hands together.

"However, I would like to return home now."

"Of course! Of course you must be tired. I'll send for you if something comes up."

"I'll send a hawk so you may contact me."

"A hawk?" Raine asked with skeptisicims. "Hawks are hard to tame."

"She was a way with animals." Squall said with a grin "Even Griever has taken a liking to her."

"Splendid!" Laguna said clapping his hands together. "Should I send an escort with you home?"

"I can do it." Squall volunteered.

"That won't be necessary. Fenrir will most likely be waiting for me at the edge of the woods." She bowed to the king, and queen, still refusing to even look at Squall she turned and left.

"Fenrir?" Raine asked with a furrowed brow

"Her Wolf." Squall responded with a smirk.


End file.
